


你们这群不孝子！（蝙蝠洞内部消化）

by Perualpaca007



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Night Wing, Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perualpaca007/pseuds/Perualpaca007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前言：看到Relationships，应该就知道这篇文的cp有多乱了吧，大概顺序就是：dick←jason←tim←damian←dick这样的，请确认接受之后再继续哦。<br/>不过，因为据说如果不跪下来求的话有些人还是一定要触雷，所以跪求各位一定要在能接受这种设定的情况下往下看……</p>
<p>你真的接受了吗？</p>
<p>你真的不雷吧？</p>
<p>那么，我们开始吧……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一个圈

1、  
Bruce发现这些事情是在damian的15岁生日宴会上。  
时间过得真快，他的男孩已经从一个还不到自己胸口的上蹿下跳的小家伙长成一个初具男人形态的翩翩少年了，在他14岁那一年，tim正式成为了家里身高最矮的男性。如今damian穿上那接近成年人尺码的西装站在自己身边已经有和能和自己肩并肩的趋势，alfred在其他人看不见的地方偷偷擦了下眼泪，也许他又重新在那张遗传了自己基因的脸上看到了曾经那个年轻气盛的小少爷。  
Bruce送给了damian一辆属于他自己的足以让其他同龄男孩尖叫的摩托车，作为夜巡工具。Tim送给他一台笔记本电脑，是他挑选的性能最优秀的款式。Dick搬来了一个可以把他自己打包塞进去的纸箱子，里面乱七八糟什么都有，大部分都是他用过的东西，包括已经绝版的花花公子，他一边笑着说也该让你受受教育了一遍在生日宴会这样的场合把花花公子杂志塞damian手里。而jason，不知道是不是存心，居然送了一只毛茸茸的玩具小熊给他。  
没错，jason也来了，要邀请他来参加家庭聚会不容易，dick费了些口舌才把他拉了过来。而问题也就在这个时候初见锋芒。  
Jason谁的面子也不给，包括自己，却只在dick的软磨硬泡下答应回家。在知道jason要回来的时候tim虽然没有强烈的表现，但身为世界上最优秀的侦探bruce可以察觉到他心里比谁都高兴。Damian对自己的礼物表示满意，对dick的表示无语，对jason的表示你干嘛不去再死一次，而在收到tim的礼物时，他的脸上有一种自己以前没有注意到的微妙的表情。Dick还在那儿嘻嘻哈哈地用花花公子戳damian的脸，但bruce已经看得出来，他对damian的心态变了，他正在把他当一个成熟的人看待，在那大哥哥惯用的亲密接触之下有些更复杂的情绪正在日益酝酿。  
问题似乎有些复杂……

 

2、  
身为家长窥探孩子的隐私本来是不道德的事情，但bruce从来不会为此有罪恶感，家里所有房间甚至厕所都有他的摄像头，孩子们早就习惯了在他的眼皮子地下过日子。不过即使如此他还是会留下一些基本底线，比如不去乱翻他们的柜子和电脑什么的。  
但今天他准备破戒。  
Jason曾经用过的房间里那些东西依然还原封不动保留着，bruce在里面发现了装满了dick照片的纸盒子。当他黑进tim系统进入他电脑的时候，破解了几个加密文件他看到了各种关于jason的东西，罗宾时代的照片和红头罩时代的相关报道。在damian上学的时候他在他房间的隐蔽角落发现了一个盒子，里面全是alfred曾经对他提起过在整理tim少爷以前的屋子时找不到了的一些东西。而dick，他只是简单梳理了一下他的推特和各种相册，damian成长的每一个瞬间都被他精心记录和保留下来，他对每张照片的留言透露出他自己都没有察觉到的感情变化。  
你们这群不孝子……  
在处理完这些信息之后，bruce发现他脑袋里死机到只剩下这句话。

 

3、  
Jason和damian打了起来。  
虽然damian早已不是当初那个动不动就用暴力解决问题的熊孩子，jason也不再是当年那个动不动就报复社会的毛小子，但斗嘴过程中一句“操你妈”还是成功摧毁了damian的那根神经，这句话从其他人嘴里说出来只会换来他的不屑，但唯独只有这jason万万说不得。  
还好有dick经过，他想让damian住手，但没用，于是他转头拉住jason，奏效了。但damian一脸今天我不给你点颜色看看你不知道什么叫痛的表情非要和jason比个高低，dick想拉住他却不幸被误伤，这让jason刚刚才控制住的火气一下子又窜了上来，二话不说把枪都掏了出来。  
直到tim赶来把弄伤了腿的dick拉到一边，掏出长棍插进两人中间大喊住手，damian还想继续再给jason几下，直接被tim一拳打到地上坐着。  
Dick担心damian会转而和tim打起来，但damian最终只是满脸不服气地站起来自己一个人骑上那辆生日收到的摩托车飞奔回家。Tim把受伤的dick扶起来，jason一脸不痛快地说他可以用他的车送dick回去，但tim拒绝了他，搀扶着把dick带回家。  
“damian不是有意的，别对他发火。”一路上dick不停对着tim强调这件事。  
全部过程都被bruce监控在眼里。

 

4、  
Jason喜欢dick，tim暗恋jason，damian则只在意tim，而dick，也许他自己都没有察觉他对他最小弟弟那渐渐变得不一样的情感。  
怎么好像是个圈？  
自己辛辛苦苦拉扯大的四个儿子都喜欢男人这件事情先按下不表，偏偏都齐心协力地往那死胡同里钻，非要看上了自家兄弟，bruce一时半会儿真不知道做出什么表情，他想用手扶额头以示悲催，难道真是的天要绝他，让他们Wayne家从此无后吗？  
不过话说回来既然老爷你担心这些为什么自己不结婚？  
Bruce：闭嘴！


	2. 又一个圈

1、  
这个世界上有三角恋、四角恋、六边形恋、人兽恋、兽兽恋……  
Bruce开始考虑有没有一个名词叫罗圈恋。  
过去他看他的四个儿子只是看到一群不让他省心的小子们时不时互相打打架什么的，现在他总觉得有一个鲜艳夺目的循环利用标志在他们四人之间转个不停。  
现在蝙蝠侠的衣钵基本交给了老大，老二也不再那么到处杀人了，老三打理着公司的事情，老四也学业和任务双双优秀，自己明明应该是准备开始好好安享天伦之乐的时候，却偏偏被这突如其来的打击弄得焦头烂额。  
不过也不算突如其来，这些事情早有征兆，只是自己自称世界上最好的侦探却傻到没有发觉而已。说起来也不奇怪，dick早两年前开始就变得不再到处留情了，本来自己一直以为这是他改邪归正的标志，直到现在他不得不重新审视这一现象的背后原因。Jason睡了自己亲儿子他妈这事自己实在不想提起，但除此之外他几乎没有听说过jason在外面有过哪个女人。Tim的处男光环不知道还在不在，可至今为止这位被报纸誉为bruce•wayne第二的公子哥唯独就是在花边新闻上一点也没有自己的作风。至于damian，虽然他不提倡早恋，但15岁了还没见他勾搭过女孩这件事就已经让他有些捉急了。  
这间屋子里的同志就这么凑成了一桌麻将，老天慈悲，难道他们蝙蝠侠一家就没有一个人喜欢女人了吗……  
等等，我好像知道了些什么意外信息……  
Bruce：滚！  
直到后来有一天bruce终于发现还是有喜欢女人的，比如barbara……

 

2、  
走进家门jason才发现他上当了，dick压根不是找他来帮忙商议什么案子的，tim和damian也都正坐在沙发里，旁边的dick傻笑着对他招手，“就差你了小翅膀！三缺一呢！”  
“什么意思？”jason看着那边还没来得及换下身上商务套装的tim和刚放学回家的damian，显然他们也都是被骗到这儿来的。  
“我们四个人很少有聚在一起的时候，”dick笑眯眯地说着端来一大堆的爆米花和饮料，“所以我想，也许可以找个机会好好坐下来，吃点零食聊聊天，交流一下感情。”  
“无聊，我要回去了！”  
“别这么冷漠小翅膀，你就不想和你的好大哥和可爱的弟弟们一起坐下来聊聊吗？”dick施展出grayson死皮赖脸大法拉着jason就是一阵好磨，直到jason认命地表示投降，不情不愿地坐进沙发里。  
“来玩游戏吧！”dick从纸盒里掏出一盒纸牌，“气氛自然就会亲密起来~”  
他们四个人全都聚在一起的场面无论如何总还是有那么点尴尬，这些年他们各自在自己的人生中奔波着，dick接过了蝙蝠侠的衣钵，damian扮演着新的罗宾，tim因为继承了公司逐渐忙于商场，jason依然我行我素。  
虽然同在一个城市，却很少有在一起的时候，只是偶尔在黑夜中的街头巷尾碰面，打个招呼或者打个小架什么的，然后又各自去干自己的事情。这也是dick把他的弟弟们都弄回家的原因，上次那件事情闹得有些不愉快，他想找个机会让他们四个人好好交流一下感情。四个人在地板上坐了下来，一人一张牌，玩起了真心话大冒险。  
“我抽到了大王！”dick举起他手里的大王炫耀着，“谁抽到了3老实站出来~”  
“我。”tim无奈地举起他手里的3。  
“选吧，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“真心话。”  
“很好。”dick眼珠子往上转了转，开始思考问题，“timmy，你最近一次恋爱喜欢的人是谁，暗恋也算。”  
“我说是你信吗？”  
“如果我们一致通过你说谎就得老老实实地受罚。”dick摇晃着他事先勾兑好的蓝色饮料，“喝佳得乐兑胡椒粉~”  
Tim沉默了下来，看着围坐在他身边的另外三人，dick脸上全是等着收听新闻的表情，damian则用他不能理解的专注时不时看向他，他的眼睛落到了中间坐在自己对面的jason身上，他正一脸无聊地低头看着地板上的缝隙。  
“是jason。”他说。  
“你什么意思鸟宝宝，别拿我开这种无聊玩笑！”Jason不爽地瞪了他一眼，“你就不能选个让人容易相信的名字吗？”  
“各位觉得是真话还是假话？”dick把饮料瓶的盖子揭开了，“我先说，假的！”  
“假的。”  
“当然假的！”  
“受罚吧~”dick笑着把蓝色饮料瓶递给tim，tim应付般地笑了笑，喝了一口，差点没有直接吐出来，四个人开始重新抽牌。  
“很好，这次是我。”Jason晃了晃他手里的大王，“谁是3？”  
Damian不情愿地亮出了3，居然落到了混蛋todd手里，真是运气够背。Jason有些得意地看着他，“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险。”  
“好，你敢不敢去亲一下你旁边的三哥？”Jason指向tim，“不是敷衍了事的亲，要嘴对嘴，最好来个法式长吻，证明你不是童子军的时候到了，上吧。”  
他自然是故意的，他倒要看看这个臭小子怎么去亲他的前任。这个提议引起了dick的紧张，“别这样jason，他还是未成年人，能别让他做这种有色情意味的大冒险吗？”  
“送给他花花公子让他受教育的可不是我。”Jason不以为意只管盯着那边的两人，“花花公子有教你怎么接吻吗，如果你有胆量打开看了的话。”  
Damian不想去理会那个混蛋，他只是看向tim，tim在听到jason的提议之后一直脸色不好地沉默不语，显然这不是他想听到的话。Damian觉得脑子发热，如果他真的去吻，以tim的性格，或许真的不会拒绝自己……  
“好了，我认输！”他不耐烦地把手里的牌往地上一甩，“我才不会去亲drake，想起来就恶心！”  
“那就受罚吧。”Jason把蓝色的瓶子扔给他，看着他喝下一口那味道呛人到让人想呕吐的蓝色饮料。  
四个人重新抽牌，抽到大王的时候damian什么话也没说，因为他看见dick已经亮出他手里的3了，“真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险。”  
“你敢不敢和这里的随便一个人接吻？”  
Dick脸上的笑容僵硬住了，他看着damian，从他眼神里看出他并不是开玩笑的，jason已经开始有些坐不住了，而tim依然带着那副死心的模样原地不动。  
“那我就选你。”  
他一边说着，一边往damian凑过去。  
他觉得他应该停下，这不对，damian还是个15岁的男孩，就算习惯了胡闹自己也不应该这么捉弄他。可他却不知道怎么停下，自从他12岁之后自己就没有给过他亲情式的吻了，那时候他还只是把他当个可爱的别扭的小弟弟一样恶作剧式地在他脸上用力啃几下，但现在，他已经没法再用这样的心态去吻他。  
就伪装成是那个时候一样的大哥之吻吧，dick尴尬地劝着自己，往damian移动。  
“你来真的？”damian不得不承认他紧张了起来，明明身边还有两个成年人供他选择，而dick却一脸认真地往自己靠过来。  
在dick的呼吸飘到他脸上时他发现事情已经停不下来了，玩火自焚，他索性不往后回避，看着dick越靠越近，既然grayson真的要来，自己干脆奉陪到底……  
“够了！”  
一双手突然拉扯开了快要吻在一起的他们俩，jason恼怒地伸手一把分开了他们。  
Dick被用力过猛推倒在地上，抬头惊讶地看着喘着气满脸怒容的jason，他没想到jason会发这么大的火，“怎……怎么了，小翅膀？”  
“真是无聊，老子不奉陪了！”Jason怒气冲冲地转身往大门走去，脚步声在地板上一路冲向门口，然后传来用力关门的声响。  
“不好意思，我也还有一些文件需要回去处理，改天再聚。”tim冷静地从地板上站起来，捡起他放在沙发里的公文包，走向大门推开离去。  
“下次选个其他的玩法吧。”damian转身走向楼上，不再搭理自己。Dick一个人坐在原地的地板上，看着因为人散去而变得冷清的起居室。  
聚会最终还是不欢而散。


End file.
